Conventionally, as a terminal connection structure concerned with an electronic component, for example, there has been disclosed an electromagnetic relay where, while an electromagnetic portion is formed on one side of the upper surface of a base, a contact mechanism portion is formed on the remaining one side on the upper surface of the base, the upper end of a movable iron piece is coupled with the contact mechanism portion via a card, the movable iron piece rotating while being attracted to or separated from the upper end of an iron core based on excitation and demagnetization of the electromagnetic portion, and the contact mechanism portion is driven by the card that horizontally reciprocates based on the excitation and demagnetization of the electromagnetic portion, to open or close contacts. In the electromagnetic relay, a shaft portion provided at the lower end of the movable iron piece is fitted with a recess for positioning provided in a basal portion of a spool, and the shaft portion of the movable iron piece is rotatably prevented from coming off by a magnetic pole portion located at the lower end of the iron core assembled to the spool. (See Patent Document 1).
In the electromagnetic relay, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Patent Document 1, there has been disclosed a terminal connection structure where a movable touch piece 35 and a fixed touch piece 30 are respectively press-fitted into terminal holes 18, 19 provided on a base 10, and terminal portions thereof are respective projected from the lower surface of the base 10.